Ibris: A Story of a Red Eyes Black Dragon
by JeetKuneLung
Summary: A traveling Red-Eyes Black Dragon departed from the Yami region in order to find the origin of his roots, but he ends up having to do more than what he planned. Rated T for violence, for now that is.


Ch. 1

**Ibris: A Story of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

-By: Regie Ramos

Rating: PG-13 for language and violence (for now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Red-Eyes Black Dragon (but the character in the story, yes) and I obviously do not own Yu-Gi-Oh because I would be doing something with my big bucks rather than writing fanfiction.

Summary: A traveling Red-Eyes Black Dragon departed from the Yami realm in order to find the origin of his roots, but he ends up having to do more than what he planned.

~~~~Chapter 1: Unwelcoming Visit~~~~

It was a beautiful night in the forest. A cool breeze blew through the deciduous trees and the light of two mores, one crimson like blood and the other as blue as the eyes of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, radiated over the entire forest. Yes, this is a world in which creatures of various types reside, known as duel monsters.

A seven-foot tall Red-Eyes in an anthropomorphic form walked through this glamorous forest and was heading northwest towards the mountain realm in which his ancestors originated before they migrated towards the Yami realm supposedly due to a rivalry and scuffle against the Blue-Eyes White Dragons a number of centuries before his birth. In this humanoid form, he retained the features on his head and neck, but of course the length of the neck was more proportionate to his body, which did not have the humungous spikes he had in his normal form. In each paw, he had three claws in which he can grasp with or clench for combat. His tail too retained its original form as well, and moved like a slithering snake whenever he proceeded forward. His pitch black wings were folded back and ruffled as he moved. One great advantage of these wings is that It is so light that very few monsters can detect the sound of a red-eyes' wings. Combine this with the shadow of night and no one with average senses would know that a red-eyes is in their midst. The red-eyes was also wearing a pitch black kimono-like outfit and had one sheathed kitana to his left him. However, he usually only killed to satisfied hunger, but when provoked, he can become ferocious to the point where blood would be the new paintjob for the walls and floor.

He was miles away from the edge of the forest, but in a few minutes he came across a small village filled with a few humanoid monsters, none having a beast-like appearance. All of the houses were made out of wood, but most of them looked as if the inhabitants simply carved the trees to make them available for living for larger creatures. As he stepped onto the premises of the village, some of the people, included monsters such as celtic guardians, mystical elves, some of the lesser magicians, and some of the members of the marauding forces (like Marauding Captain and whatnot), looked at the Red-Eyes with suspicion as he definitely doesn't fit with the picture. He ignored their stares and proceeded towards a large and well-built eatery with a sign inscribed with the common script that was used in the world of duel monsters. He entered through the sliding doors and looked around. The counter was a few meters forward and numerous wooden four-person tables were scattered across the small restaurant. Four warriors, an unmasked buster blader, a red-headed celtic guardian, and two don zaloogs looked at the red-eyes as he headed towards the counter. The two leaned towards the center of the table.

"What the hell is a red-eyes doin' in our village?"

The celtic guardian whispered to the others. The unmasked buster blader shrugged and leaned back at his chair.

"I haven't a clue. But we'll take care of that scum once he leaves. It's my specialty, remember?"

The buster blader bombastically remarked, gesturing to his prized dragon slayer armor and keeping an eye on the red-eyes. One of the zaloogs shook his head and scoffed. However, the other zaloog with a red tunic banged his fist on the table.

"Hey! I got somethin'. Let's kill him and sell his scales in Karith! I heard that the scales from red-eyes and blue-eyes are worth a freakin' fortune!"

He added with a quiet but energetic whisper. With his naturally flawless sense of hearing the red-eyes overheard everything. He smirked, but he decided to keep it cool until he exits through those sliding doors. He sat on a chair right at the counter and leaned his arms on the surface. The keeper of this place was a mystical elf with golden-toned hair and was wearing her traditional light green dress. She looked at him with her crystal blue eyes and smiled.

"Well hello there, stranger. What may I get for you?"

She asked. She had a light and melodious voice. Men who would hear her speak would be captivated and many would be unable to leave her.

"Do you happen to serve herbal tea here?"

He asked with a deep but young-sounding voice. He was more than a century old, but that is still considered young in draconic terms. The blue elf nodded and placed her hands on the counter.

"Yes I do. Do you want something to eat as well?

The red eyes shook his head.

"I'm fine…"

The celtic guardian in the group of four looked at the red-eyes with a glint of jealousy and rage. He couldn't even get the girl to talk to him, let alone even look at him.

"Why would she even talk to that fuckin' lizard?"

He said in frustration, striking the table with his fist with all his might. The mystical elf and red-eyes ignored it.

"No worries. He will be dead after his drink after all. Once we weaken him you'll have the honors of decapitating. A treat from yours truly."

The buster blader whispered near the guardian, patting the elf with a hand. The mystical elf handed a ceramic cup with a plate to the red-eyes, him nodding in thanks.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

The red-eyes simply said before taking a sip from the cup. The female elf sat directly on front of the red-eyes and watched him drink, placing her soft hands on the counter.

"So what is your name? We rarely have visitors that have a beast-like appearance."

She suddenly asked. It was true. The majority of this village was prejudiced to those who aren't human-looking, especially if they are beast warriors. The previous beast-warriors, alone and in small groups, who stopped at the village to rest were slaughtered or were beaten, looted and thrown in the wilderness.

"You may call me Ibris. Yes and as my appearance tells you, I am a red-eyes black dragon."

Ibris said quietly before taking another sip from the cup. It was more of a mug since it was larger than a typical tea cup. The mystical elf nodded and chuckled. She shuffled so that she could get in a more comfortable position with her light-green dress.

"Ahh. My name is Sapphire."

"I see. Like the beautiful stone with the same hue as crysalis (the name of the blue moon)."

Sapphire nodded and was flattered with the comment from Ibris. Though, Ibris kept his expression the same. It was a very unique name, given that it wasn't an elven name at all.

"So Ibris, what brings you here to the Eudanua forest?"

"I am travelling to the mountain city of Mythora to learn more about my species' origins. The stories I heard from some individuals in the Yami realm are far from the truth, so I want to find the answer myself. In addition to this, I want to see some of my friends who reside there. They were also under the great master who taught me the art of the warrior and unarmed martial arts, and he also lives in the same city as well."

Ibris explained, taking one last drink of tea and he stood up from his seat. Sapphire looked at him and waved.

"I'll see you some time then, honey."

She said sweetly, Ibris nodding to her comment.

"Farewell."

Ibris placed two golden coins on the counter and headed towards the exit, closing the sliding doors. The four warriors rose from their seats and picked up their weapons. The buster blader opened the door and Ibris was waiting on front with his arms crossed and smirked with confidence. The warriors pulsed back in this short scare.

"So you want my scales… Is that right? You're going to have to kill me for them. IF you can smite me, that is."

While saying this, Ibris gestured to himself with a claw. In response to this, the warriors stepped outside and assembled in an arch on front of Ibris. The buster blader was the first to respond

"Yes that's true, you unlucky serpent. I'll smite you just like I slew other dragons of your caliber!"

"Of my caliber, you say? How foolish. You should watch your tongue and learn how to NOT underestimate your enemies. Attitudes like that would make you smite YOURSELF!"

Ibris responded with a harsher voice. The only one to be frightened was the young celtic guardian in the group. The buster blader laughed*

"Shut up you wretched red-eyes! I'll wear your scales around my body in place of my own armor. It is worth it!"

"You made a fatal mistake… I'll defeat you without using my blade."

Ibris untied his kitana and placed it on the ground. A huge crowd started to gather up in the area, some of them hurling insults at Ibris.

"Slay the red-eyes!!!"

"Show him how relentless our warriors are!"

"Your blood will be the new color of the floor, dragon!"

"Tear that demon to pieces!"

These were some of the insults that were audible from the melancholy of insults. Ibris got into the on-guard position that is used in many forms of martial arts. Ibris' unarmed fighting style was actually a fusion of the many fighting styles he studied with his master. The four warriors laughed at this sight. Little that they knew, they were asking for their death warrants.

"Hah! This dragon thinks he knows kung-fu. What a joke! Prepare to die demon!"

The buster blader yelled as he lounged forward, raising his sword do deliver a powerful blow. Before he could slash down, Ibris jabbed him right at the jaw with the speed of a striking snake (similar to what Bruce Lee would have done hen an enemy is close and is rushing. Yeah yeah, I'm a Bruce Lee fan xD) and broke his jaw, making him drop his sword and falling down to the ground. One of the don zaloogs then dashed forward in response to the attack, holding a razor sharp field knife in a hand. Ibris gave the zaloog a powerful hook kick to the left of his head, instantly knocking him down. In a second after this, the other zaloog drew a throwing knife and hurled it straight to Ibris. Ibris easily countered this, catching the knife and throwing it back to the zaloog's neck. The dying warrior choked to death, spitting out blood on the floor. Ibris looked at the celtic guardian and kept his stance, waiting for him to attack. Though, the redhead was scared shitless: he was shivering in fright, and the constant back-and-forth motion of the sword made it evident. The buster blader got on his feet slowly so the red-eyes wouldn't know he was there, and then he tried to use the same attack that he used before his jaw became undone. Ibris disarmed the weakened buster blader with a swift whip of his tail and he gave the blader a hook kick to the back of the head, making him fall once again. This time, Ibris jumped up and landed on the buster blader's chest with his feet, roaring in the process. The sound of bones breaking was audible, and blood spurted out of the blader's mouth like a high pressure water fountain. At this point, some of the people in the audience darted away from the scene since they were trembling in fear due to the witnessing of Ibris' nearly-flawless fighting style.

Ibris walked slowly to the celtic guardian, who continued to hold up his sword, but Ibris easily took the sword from his hand and hit him in the head with the hilt, making him fall to his haunches. Ibris dropped the sword behind the frightened warrior, making him yelp. There were lots of people still around, and once he started moving, the crowd backed up in response. He walked to his kitana and tied it back on to his waist. Then he looked at the crowd and swiftly pointed to them, making some of the people impulse in terror.

"Now listen to me, and I'll only tell you once! Be nicer to beast-warriors who pass by this wretched village, or things may end up like THIS!!!"

Ibris pointed to the dead buster blader and his last word made some people jump back. Ibris then proceeded north, which was opposite to the terrified crowd. As he left, they continued to stare at him until he disappeared in the midst of the forest. Now they have learned a lesson. Discriminative hatred would only lead to your own undoing. It would now take two days for Ibris to reach the mountain region. However, if he flew, it would take only a few hours to arrive there. Though, Ibris did not want to fly in this particular journey due to his own preferences. The light of the two moons began to fade as the moons were at the horizon, and dawn will be in an hour.

~~~~End of Chapter 1~~~~


End file.
